Image Of Beauty
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Anna's been struggling with her body image lately, feeling she isn't as pretty as she deserves to be. Her sister Elsa, an artist, asks Anna to model for her as a way of boosting her confidence. However, when that confidence arrives, Anna decides to put her beautiful body to good use. (Elsanna, Modern AU, Smut)


Anna would never be the prettiest girl in the world. That was a harsh truth she had realised of late, after spending time thinking about herself and staring in the mirror. Her petite form, with her simple cubby hips and freckles that covered her arms, legs and cheeks, was not the body she had dreamed of having as a child.

When she was young, Anna always dreamed of becoming a supermodel or being some beautiful princess in a faraway land. Looking at herself now, Anna realised that even as an adult, she was far from being a princess or a model.

If there was one person in the world who could even come close to being the most beautiful woman on God's earth, it would probably be her older sister Elsa. The two had been living together in their new apartment for some time, after being quite estranged in their high school years.

Elsa had the perfect body, the perfect looks, the perfect voice, everything about her was simply... perfect. Elsa was truly a breathtaking woman. If anyone was going to be a princess, nay a queen, it would most likely have been her.

Being honest, Anna was actually in love with her sister. Not just for her body, but her kind and sweet and caring nature, how she was always there for her and willing to do anything for her. Elsa was that knight in shining armour for her, although Anna would personally never admit to such feelings.

Her sister was a busy art student, who focused on her work so much and she was very sensitive about her feelings. If Anna told Elsa she had this forbidden incest crush on her, the blonde would probably freak out, break down in tears and kick Anna out into the street... well maybe not all of that, but Anna didn't want to ruin the relationship she and Elsa already had.

One morning, while they were having breakfast together, Anna was moping at the table, as usual, staring into her cereal. Her recent body shame had meant she had lost much of her appetite, but Elsa had made her this breakfast, so Anna would do her best to eat it.

Sitting opposite her sister, Elsa raised an eyebrow as she drank her morning coffee, having picked up for some time that all wasn't right with Anna.

"Anna?" She inquired, in her usual polite voice. "Are you feeling okay, baby sister?"

"I uhhhh... sure I guess," Anna mumbled, trying not to let Elsa in on her inner shame. "I'm fine."

"You've hardly been eating these past few days," Elsa noted. "And you've been moping a lot lately. Is there something wrong?" Elsa held Anna's hand. "You know, you can tell me anything, Anna. I don't judge you nor will I ever look down on you."

Looking into Elsa's beautiful eyes only made Anna feel more ashamed, of her body and of her emotions. She knew that Elsa probably wouldn't stop asking her about it if she kept denying it, her sister was very persistent when it came to her wellbeing.

Sighing, Anna looked back at Elsa. "Yes... there's something wrong. But don't worry, I can handle it. I'm a tough gal remember?"

"A tough gal on the outside, yes," Elsa remarked. "But you're like every one of us on the inside Anna. Fragile, vulnerable, but I can help you. Just tell me what's wrong? Are you still sad about that ex of yours?"

"Kristoff? No, I've forgotten all about him now," Anna stated. "But it's just... I've been thinking a lot about myself lately, about my dreams from when we were kids, of me being a beautiful princess. Looking in the mirror, I'm pretty sure I'm not a princess. Princesses are supposed to be gorgeous women and... I'm anything but gorgeous. I have more spots on my body than a cheetah for crying out loud."

"Some people like girls with freckles," Elsa insisted. "You shouldn't be feeling like that about yourself, Anna." She then thought for a moment, wondering how best to help Anna with her problem. The girl was clearly having doubts about her own body, then what better way for her to feel more confident about herself than seeing her own body.

Elsa suddenly blushed. She was getting lost in those thoughts again, her own thoughts about her sister and her beautiful body. No, she had to push that side of her aside. Anna needed confidence, and Elsa was going to brighten Anna's day.

"I have an idea," Elsa then spoke. "Anna... would you like to be my model for my next art piece? I need to do a study of the human body."

"W-what?" Anna stuttered. "Me? Model for you? As in you want me naked while you paint me?"

"Y-yes," Elsa shyly admitted. "I want you to see yourself for who you truly are, dear sister."

"But there are people much prettier than me who could be your model," Anna denied. "You have that friend of yours, Ariel I think her name is, she looks like a freaking mermaid. And then there's Rapunzel, Jasmine, hell even that Scottish girl with the frizzy hair would be a good model for you."

Elsa then stroked Anna's cheek. "Yes, but they aren't you, Anna. I want to paint you and make you into a masterpiece."

Realising her sister only wished to help her, Anna contemplated Elsa's offer. Elsa was a mistress of the brush, able to turn a blank canvas into a work of art worthy enough to be hung in a national gallery. She would bring out that beauty for her, and possibly end this struggle.

Looking at Elsa, Anna gave her sister a nod. "Okay... when do you wanna do this?"

"We can start right now if you like," Elsa said, with a small smile. "Just come to my study once you've gotten undressed and we can begin."

Gulping, Anna nodded. "O-Okay."

A few minutes later, Anna had fully stripped down to her bare naked form, the form she was still ashamed of having. Her hair, long and ginger, had been let out of its twin braids and now hung down her back like a long mane. She soon made her way to Elsa's studio, taking a deep breath.

Anna found her sister already in the studio, having set up a canvas for herself to paint with, a palette of colours and brushes for which to use and put on an apron and some clean clothes, so she wouldn't get paint on herself by accident.

Smiling, Elsa watched as Anna stood on a little stage opposite her canvas, her younger sister blushing in embarrassment at doing this. Elsa was trying her best not to blush as well. This was the first time in so many years that she had seen Anna without her clothes.

"So... do you want me in any particular poses?" Anna then wondered, looking down at the floor sheepishly.

"Just... pose however feels natural to you, dear Anna," Elsa told her. "I'll work my magic on you, don't you worry."

"I-If you say so," Anna stuttered, taking her place on the stage and getting into a rather relaxed pose, holding her hands at her waist.

Trying her best not to gawk at her sister's body, Elsa then set to work painting her sister's appearance. First, she took out a simple thin brush to paint the outline of Anna's figure, a figure that Elsa could only dream of hugging tightly.

As Elsa continued to paint Anna, the younger sister started to feel very relaxed in her pose. She started to feel very grateful for all this. Looking over her nude figure, Anna soon came to a very apparent realisation. If Elsa was willing to paint her, everyone would.

Anna truly did have a beautiful body after all. Sure it wasn't the one she dreamed of, but the mere act that her sister was going to turn it into a masterpiece sent a wave of confidence over Anna. For the first time in weeks, Anna smiled at the thought of her body.

Standing in this pose, Anna felt a wave of confidence flow over her body. She didn't feel the need to attain to her childhood dreams now. In her own special way, Anna truly was a princess, a beautiful angel in both body and soul. As she watched Elsa draw her in perfect detail, Anna finally came to terms with herself. She wanted to thank Elsa for doing this.

But, while she thought of that, something caught Anna's eye as Elsa painted her. It wasn't obvious before, but now, Anna finally noticed the blush on Elsa's cheeks as the blonde fought to keep herself from gawping at Anna's figure.

It then dawned on her one of the reasons why Elsa had done this. Her sister felt exactly the same way as Anna did. Both girls were madly in love with each other, and Elsa was doing this act out of not only kindness, but love as well.

This made Anna very confident with herself. Elsa would not hate her for having such incestuous feelings, instead, she felt the same way. Smirking, Anna then came up with a rather devilish, cunning plan, one to take advantage of her new situation.

When Elsa was about to change her brushes, Anna made her move. Once Elsa's eyes were directly in line of sight with her, Anna then suddenly struck a rather alluring, sexy pose, raising up her leg just a little and thrusting out her pelvis just a little.

Elsa blushed softly, having been trying her best to avoid looking directly at Anna's pelvic area, at her exposed, beautiful freckled folds. But with Anna in the pose, she was now, there was no way she couldn't stare at Anna's gorgeous body.

"A-anna," Elsa stuttered softly. "W-What are you doing?"

"I don't know," Anna cooed with a wink, turning around and wiggling her rear at Elsa. "What am I doing?" She then put her finger on her lip in a rather cute way.

"P-please get back into your pose," Elsa insisted. "I can't really paint you with you moving a-around like that."

"I think you'd prefer me moving around like this, Elsa," Anna then chimed in. "Why don't you put that brush down for now?"

"B-but don't you want me to paint you?" Elsa wondered.

"Oh I do," Anna said, slinking off her stage. "But we can finish it off later. Right now though, I think there's something we need to discuss." She then looked Elsa dead in the eye with a playful grin. "You're in love with me, aren't you?"

Caught red-handed, Elsa knew that there was no hiding her feelings now. Her cat was literally out of the bag. Sighing, she looked up at Anna. "Yes... I'm in love with you Anna. I was too ashamed to admit it but... You've always been the most beautiful girl in the world to me and when you were sad about your body, I had to help you realise that you are indeed beautiful."

Hearing that confession, Anna turned red as well, her whole body practically glowing with blush. That was probably the purest, most loving compliment she had ever been given. It tugged right at her heartstrings and she beamed with love and joy.

"Elsa..." She whispered, before walking over to Elsa and cupping her cheeks, kissing her on a whim. Elsa didn't even bother to hesitate, she gave in completely and kissed Anna back, holding the naked, freckled beauty close to her with ease.

Pulling away, Anna sighed. "Elsa... I love you."

"I... I love you too, Anna," Elsa finally said, her heart fluttering. "I... Oh gosh, I'm so flustered right now."

Giggling, Anna smirked. "Well... why don't I help you, dear sister. Why don't we... make love?"

Blushing, Elsa's embarrassed shy face soon turned into a flirty, seductive one. "Oh, I think I'd love that actually. But before we do this, there's something I need to ask of you, my sweet sister." She then stared into Anna's eyes. "Anna... will you be my girlfriend as well as my sister?"

"Of course I will, you dork," Anna giggled. "I'd love nothing more than to be your baby girl." She leaned close and kissed Elsa softly. "Now, come on, baby, take me to bed."

Doing as Anna wanted, Elsa then led Anna, fully naked, down the hall to their bedroom, opening up the door. She then pulled Anna inside and started making out, giving in to the passion they had for each other. Anna kissed Elsa's neck tenderly, as they fell onto the nearby bed.

Enjoying Anna's kisses and moaning slightly, Elsa let the adorable redhead undress her completely, stripping her down to her bare naked form just like Anna's. The two stared for a moment, admiring how beautiful the other sibling was, before getting back to kissing on the lips.

As Anna kissed Elsa again, she reached to the blonde's hair and undid her braid, letting Elsa's hair flow just as freely as hers. As she made out with Elsa, Anna cupped Elsa's cheek, before kissing her neck and licking her chin. "Mmm, you're so beautiful, Elsa. Why would you want to keep this body from me? You dirty slut."

Blushing red, Elsa was turned on by Anna's dirty talk. "Oh... Anna... yes, call me dirty stuff, please. It's one of my kinks..."

"Oh, you're a kinky whore are you?" Anna smirked, before biting Elsa's neck. "Guess you need punishment. I'll gladly give you that."

Pushing Elsa underneath her, Anna then spread her legs and forced herself on top of her dear sister. She pushed her pussy right up in Elsa's face, sitting on her. "Eat me," she commanded, taking on a mischievous tone. "Like the good girl you have to be for me now."

"Mmmm..." Elsa sighed, aroused. She then did as Anna commanded, licking and kissing the sweet folds pressed against her face. Her tongue entered Anna's body, making the younger girl moan so loud and tenderly. She gasped, looking down at Elsa's eyes.

Closing her own eyes, Elsa concentrated deeply on pleasuring Anna, wanting to give her sweet, loving, tender passion.

Anna gasped for air, biting her lip as her new girlfriend took her pussy into her mouth, making out with it. For the longest time, she had dreamed of Elsa eating her out like this, but the reality was so much more pleasurable than any wet dream of hers.

Reaching down, Elsa started to masturbate to the arousing taste of Anna and the moans she was hearing in her ears. Her fingers had pleasured so many times, but Elsa was already wet, so she knew it wouldn't be long before she and Anna came.

Pushing her pussy downwards, Anna cried out for Elsa to eat her out completely. She could feel her orgasm building, nothing in its way. With a loud cry of pleasure, she came into Elsa's mouth, collapsing onto the older girl's stomach.

Elsa released her orgasm too, sighing as her juices covered her fingers. Finally, after all this time, she and Anna had taken each other.

After recovering from their orgasms, Anna soon cuddled Elsa in her arms as the blonde tried to kiss all of Anna's freckles, appreciating her gorgeous body. She smiled, before curling up in Anna's embrace with love and content for her sister.

"Anna?" Elsa asked. "Do you really feel better about yourself now? Do you still want me to finish the painting? It's okay if you don't want me to now."

"No, you can finish it, Elsa," Anna replied. "I want it to be finished because I want you to know how much I love you whenever you look at it."

The blonde girl blushed. "You're so sweet to me, Anna. I hope I can be a good girlfriend to you."

"I know you will, baby," Anna cooed, nuzzling Elsa's cheek as they cuddled together.

xXx

 **Author's note:** Here's a cute idea that I made by combining two prompts together. I hope you love it!


End file.
